How does it end?
by Dark-Eyed W0lf
Summary: The final story to the Are We Mortal? Trilogy. Two decades have passed on since Xi'an. The secret about the Blood Knights and Pure Ones has been revealed. Now one hybrid must learn to accept the truth as he discovers more than he could ever believe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

* * *

><p>How does it end?<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Po was restless, he could not sleep. The bed on which he lay felt too much unlike his own back at the Jade Palace; the way it would curve under his weight to fit the shape of his naturally bulbous body. He was sweating, though the air that flowed in from the open window brought forth the crisp coolness of the nightly winter winds outside. Unable to bear it anymore the panda sat up in his bed and swung his legs out over the edge, pulling the woollen covers free of his heated body.<p>

He sighed in exhaustion, rising up his paws to drag them down his long-furred face and over his middle-aged, tired jade eyes. The scars that ran up the length of his forearm itched; it had not escaped his notice as to how frequent they acted so. He reached over and stroked, not scratch, them to settle the tingling sensation.

Then, feeling another itch, to which he had no problem going for, Po scratched his butt.

Pushing from the bed he stood and slightly hissed at the coldness of his bare feet against the wooden flooring. Reaching over Po took hold of a red robe laced with golden embroidery around the rims hanging from a rack on the wall and donned it over his shoulders; it was specially tailored to fit him with the Dragon Warrior's symbol of a golden dragon curled up upon the back.

He again reached for the rack but for the item beneath it lying up against the wall. It was a long staff carved from Steelwood of the Southern Province forests – said to be unbreakable. And the panda had proved that theory when he received it, giving it to Master Tigress to see if she could snap the staff, or at least bend it. The rumours proved true, the tiger master of kung fu could not even create the slightest angle in the wood. The staff length was cut so that it stood just a little high above the Dragon Warrior's head height and carved with such detailed professionalism of the mystical Dragons of Peace and Serenity that Po almost thought himself unworthy to receive such an honourable gift: though that did not stop the panda from almost fainting with awe-struck disbelief and giddiness.

Taking hold of the staff, Po's lightened emerald irises passed over the large room to the bedside stand where a bundle of wrapped scrolls sat in the moonlight with their binding ribbons untied. He had read them all, more times that he could count.

How he missed his home, his friends – his family. He had written back, at least five times to each letter sent if he could remember right. He had been in the Forbidden City for so long that he almost could not believe that it had been well over six months since he left the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace. He remembered well when the message came that day. Delivered by the head messenger goose, Zeng, it was from the Emperor. _The_ Emperor, the Son of Heaven and ruler of all the Provinces in China. It was a summons, a plea if you will, for the Dragon Warrior. Apparently the Son of Heaven – a Northern Province Tiger – feared for the life of his wife and son. There had been rumours from the Emperor's spies – yes, Po was surprised to find that even the country's beloved ruler needed spies – that a cult planned to assassinate the royal family and ensue chaos throughout the lands before replacing one of their own on the throne – as there would no longer be any heir to take over.

And so, being the Dragon Warrior, as was per his job to keep the peace throughout all of China, Po was honoured to accept such a mission; if only saddened by one thing. He could not bring Grandmaster Shifu or any of the other Furious Five with him. They were all out on other missions to the neighbouring Provinces surrounding the Valley of Peace. Even Tigress – the wife and lover of the Dragon Warrior – was called upon far away from her home a few days before the arrival of the letter. And so that left their child, Po's daughter, Song, named by the panda after the great Lady Wind Song, under the watchful eyes of her grandfathers, Shifu and Mr Ping, to continue on with her training.

_Oh_, Po sighed, this time with loneliness. _How much I would give to hold my little Sing-Song again_. Using the nickname her mother gave her. _Why can't these Black Dagger dudes at least_ try_ to break in, just so they can get a taste of the Dragon Warrior's bodacity and I can go home? Back to my family!_

Not that he wasn't _thrilled_, if at least, to be in the Forbidden Palace it was just that Po wished – he _begged_ – for something to do, for something to happen. Anything! The best he had so far was just training in the Palace courtyards, teaching the Imperial guards in the ways of kung fu or, by the gods united above, sitting at the Emperor's side during his council sessions; and they were the _worse!_

_Guess not everything in the life of the Dragon Warrior is butt kickin' and awesomeness._ He thought sarcastically with a little smile. _'Cause those council meetings are certainly _not_ awesome – they're _in-awesome! _If it wasn't for Song's letters I'm sure I would've gone crazy with boredom._ Chuckling at the idea Po slipped on a pair of sandals and ventured out of his personal chambers and into the halls of the vast Palace.

* * *

><p>In the half a year's time that Po had spent wondering throughout the gigantic Palace he had developed a keen sense of liking how the endless corridors would fan out across the expanse of the entire grounds, acting as if they were a maze by the multitudes of turns and levels within. One was to surely get lost if they did not keep their bearings. True, Po would admit to having gotten himself <em>misplaced<em> – as he would word it – but there was always a passing servant or council member who would help guide the panda back onto the right track.

And as time passed on from his arrival by carriage to the present, Po soon managed to create a mental image of every walkway, corridor and room within the walls of the Forbidden Palace; just as he had done with his love for kung fu.

His main drive, however, to accomplishing such an insane task was the need to find the Palace kitchens. The most favourite rooms in the entire stronghold just like back in the Jade Palace; giving the Dragon Warrior his secondary pleasure to cook freely _for_ the Imperial family from time to time – another honour, and, as the panda expected without fail, they loved it – though it was mostly to keep him satisfied in both monotony and starvation.

Walking in the shadows of an unlit hallway the Dragon Warrior stayed over to the far side, a force of habit as he would describe it, to make way for the other inhabitants to easily pass by. His sandals and staff softly thumped against the long red and golden carpet that expanded most of the corridor's width. Hundreds of priceless ornaments and knick-knacks standing upon podiums and towering windows ran along the right wall; letting the crescent moon shine its luminous white gleam through the panes and upon the passing panda.

Po stopped for a moment and raised his head to gawk out into the night. There were little clouds blanketing the twilight skyline, giving way to the millions of tiny stars as they glistened beside the moon.

Po exhaled immensely. _Even with the moon half gone the Black Daggers won't even dare to break past the outer rim walls._ He spotted the small shadows of guards patrolling along the tall fortified walls and scanned the Palace grounds from their sentry towers. _Oh, well.._ The panda gazed back up to the sky, and thought for a moment. _I wonder if Tigress is seeing the same sky as I do now. It would be stupendously, romantically awesome if she could. _He paused to consider something. _I even wonder if-_

The Dragon Warrior broke from his pensive thoughts and snapped his head down to the end of the darkened corridor. The small round ears atop his head perked upwards with intuition. He held a breath of anticipation. A sound had disrupted Po's line of thinking; it was sounded like wood creaking and then..something else. Po stood apprehensively for a few second in the moonlight; he gripped the body of his Steelwood staff tightly.

Silence.

_Probably just the Emperor's son lookin' for the kitchen._ He mentally calmed himself, muscles relaxing. _Or one of the guards sneekin' a midnight snack – hmm – I might just join them. I'm sure the Palace cooks won't mind if a dumpling goes missing, or two, or forty-t-_

The sound came again, the sound of wood creaking. Po had disregarded it the first time out of restlessness. But this time he paid it closer attention, because it sounded like someone was moving about the Palace..

_On the_ _ceiling raft supports?_ Po cocked an eyebrow.

The panda instinctively took hold of his staff in both paws and stepped back into the shadows. His jade orbs took a leering gaze around as he listened for the slightest hint of movement again. Silence, once more. Po growled in his throat at the hush that descended all around, yet he was somewhat pleased at the idea of an intruder running around inside the Forbidden Palace.

_Finally! Yes! They decided to attack – uh, I mean – oh, no they decided to attack! Heh-Heh. But I can't seem to pinpoint on them. This calls for drastic measures._

Po swung his head either way of the corridor, as if making sure that no one was about to see what he was about to do. Quietly Po stepped out of his sandals and left them on the edge of the carpet as he lightly treaded back against the wall. He took another glance at each end of the pathway before leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

The panda could not remember the last time he had done this particular action before, though the most vibrant of memories that flashed within Po's mind was of a time many years ago in a small village-town many miles from the Forbidden City. Xi'an it was called. Po reminisced how it was raining that one night, a thunderstorm was present, and he was soaked to the bone with rainfall. He considered the battle, a glorious and most legendary battle that took place on the fields and streets of the settlements between two sides of creatures of immeasurable power – Blood Knights and Pure Ones. Po was there again, in his mind, he was there amongst the fight. He sought deep within himself, feeling through his emotions. _All_ of them. Together they swirled within the panda's soul like raging whirlpool – then it all silenced, and Po opened his eyes as the jade irises darkened then brightened into a brilliant crimson blaze.

He had just turned fully feral – or Flared, as he liked to call it.

_Oh, it feels so good to let loose, again! _The feral Dragon Warrior blissfully thought as he smirked.

Po stood there in the darkness; letting the feeling of his ancestral powers – the powers of the Pure Ones – wash over him and pulse through his very veins. The world around him sharpened as his feral-enhanced eyes looked around the foyer; the moonlight almost had the potency to blind the panda, yet Po's red orbs adjusted instantly. Other things about his body changed as well: he felt stronger and lighter than usual as if he had the strength of ten gorilla guards stored up inside every muscle. He no longer was tired. And his hearing had become more attuned to even the slightest creak or scurry in the Palace.

Most importantly..he could _hear_ the intruder as if they were standing right next to him.

The feral bear twitched his now highly sensitive ears into the darkness of the Palace, listening as he waited for prowler to shuffle. Then he heard it, as clear as a gong rung in the army's training grounds. Po's head snapped left down the corridor, pushing from the wall – gripping the body of his staff tight in his paw – he dashed down the corridor at a maddening speed. He kept to the carpets, his feral instincts overpowering his natural body so that every sprinting step he took came out in a low muffled _fump_. Every landing he ran down, every turn he made Po found himself drawing nearer to the intruder as his feral hearing focused in.

_I'm surprised they only sent one guy in to do the job_. Po's mind analysed as he made another smooth yet sharp turn down the maze of corridors. He was getting closer. _Hmm,_ Po mentally shrugged, _more likely an assassin or some crazed lunatic, bent on royal chaos-ticness.. Either way, they are about to get one massive smack down from the Dragon Warrior. _He paused in thought, though still continued to run on at the same outrageous speed. A smirk stretched at the corner of his muzzle. _Correction..a smack-down by the _feral_ Dragon Warrior._

After a few more burst of dashes round corners and down gigantic carpeted corridors, Po slowed to a halt as he came to the crossroad of a set of windowless passageways. The feral panda slipped up the waxed jade wall and leaned around the corner; his eyes saw nothing down the walkway, but then he spotted a shadow move and lifted his gaze above. His feral-improved eyes pierced the silhouette that waited, still, on the complexity of the wooden rafters hanging from the ceiling. The creature was feline, that much Po could tell for sure, by the way the monochromatic bear spotted the long tail sway about and how the cat crouched on all four of its paws.

Po's smile broadened a little further. _Time to say hallo..with a little of my brilliant stealth mode_. Glancing up above him Po saw the support beams in the gloom of the ceiling and crouched low before summoning on his ancestral strength and vaulted himself straight upwards till he was about level with the thick wood and reached out. The entire beam groaned under the panda's weight. Po cringed as he hung by foot and paw – his other one still holding onto his staff; the sound seeming like a screaming echo in Po's ears. He froze with apprehension and concern that his sneak attack had been blown. He eyed the feline a slight way ahead.

It had _obviously_ heard the wood and was now aware that of the possibility that they were being followed by someone unknown to them. Lucky for Po, however, the assassin or Black Dagger member faced dead ahead – their back to Po – as they listened into silence.

Po held his breath. _Just don't..turn..aro–oh, geez!_ The figure turned and stared right into the feral Dragon Warrior's bloody irises. _So much for the stealth mode then._ For a moment the feline seemed mesmerized to see the panda, their jaw hanging open as if to say something, but Po disregarded the stunned stare on account of the sight of his eyes. The Dragon Warrior gave the assassin no chance to utter a word as he took hold of his staff like a javelin and threw it with his feral-enhanced arm. The weapon whistled as it shot with precision accuracy for the feline.

Though as it came within reaching distance the prowler broke from their stupefied as they spun about on their foot and kicked the tip of the staff directly upright and into the ceiling where it became lodged. Po's feral eyes widened for a second. _Ah, a kung fu kind of assassin, eh?_ His eyebrows dipped. _Well, let's see what you're like goin' up against a feral. _Po leapt from his strut headlong and reached out to take hold of the supports jutting diagonally out from the thick wooden rafter as he swung in a loop before catapulting himself with his foot outstretched to the assassin. The feline knew that they could not dodge in time and so lifted crossed their forearms together and lifted them up against their face. Po's heel struck, and given the extra potency from his feral-improved muscle strength travelled through his body and into the kick as the Black Dagger was sent skidding across the wood in their stance – the creature's block had worked enough.

Po landed on his feet.

Now that he was closer the panda paused to eye up his opponent. He was a panther, fairly strapping for his kind with short dark fur; he wore no clothing besides from a pair of baggy black pants with a faded red sash covering up most of the torso..and no poisons or weapons of any kind to be seen. Po noticed the panther was doing looking over him as well with a more recognising glint in his golden eyes than the panda seemed to give back – the panther dropped his stance. He simply stood there, blinking.

Po growled. He raised a fist to lunge and –

"Whoa! Whoa! Po!" The panther exclaimed as he thrust out his paws in a defensive manner. The feral Dragon Warrior let his face relax as confusion took over.

He regarded the cat, there was something of that voice he just could not put his finger on. "Do I..know you?"

The panther looked hurt at first then blinked as they took a step closer. "Po, it's me. Remember?" He came closer.

Po backed up and raised his arms out of instinct that the intruder would hit back at any given moment, then he saw it – or them. They were not easy to pick out at first glance, even with Po's feral-heightened eyesight, but now that he stood much closer to his questionable foe, he gazed upon the creature's face in amazement; running across the feline's entire face, from the base of his left ear to the bottom right part of his chin ran a parallel of scars barely visible beneath the strands of fur.

But it was the one lone scar sitting perfectly over the left chest side where the blade of a sword had been thrust into the feline's back and stabbed right through his heart – though the muscle still continued to beat harmoniously beneath the skin as if unharmed.

Po froze, his face fell. "Shen?"

Shen, Jing Shen as he was properly named, was a lifelong friend of the panda and so flashed Po a heartfelt smile. "Heh, hey Dragon Warrior, long time no see, huh?"

"..long time.." Po heard himself echo. It was true; it had been many a year since the panda had ever laid eyes upon his colleague. Though this was not Shen's true form, he was really a lion, the disguise of a panther was simply the event of a fateful past that the two knew well enough to keep fresh within their minds. If Po's memory served him correctly it would have been around two decades since the panther and bear parted ways at the Jade Palace; with Jing Shen, his wife Fu, son Hao and newborn daughter Lei all leaving for their home high in the mountains of the village of Xi'an. He had aged quite a bit since that time with the age lines forming around his eye sockets and muzzle; but he still stood with air of a god.

Shen's smile waned a little. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

Po blinked and his eyes faded from the crimson filling back to their soft green colour, he had reverted back to his normal self – or Caged his inner Blood Knight spirit. "Uh, no, no..I mean, yes, of course, it's just that.." Po rubbed the back of his neck. "..it's been so long. I thought you were dead."

Most would have been offended by the comment. Shen, however, broadened his grin and laughed. "Yes, Po, it has. But just because I'm a little older than you doesn't mean I plan on rushing to grave _again_ anytime soon."

Po frowned. "You're about twenty years to my age, Shen; you're about where Shifu was at his age when we went on the search for the White Rose in the Dragon's Pass."

Shen did well to remember that..adventure. "You're one to talk!"

"And talk I can, my dear friend!"

There was a pause, then the two hugged as they continued their laughter. "Ah, Po," Shen said as they separated. "it _has_ been too long, hasn't it? You seem to have lost a bit weight." The Dragon Warrior flushed. "And I see your feral abilities have gotten better since we last met, along with your kung f as it seems."

Po nodded. "I'm sure the same could be said about you, Shen." His eyes travelled over to the Steelwood staff still stuck firmly into the ceiling of the hallway a short way off from the duo.

Shen's yellow irises followed to the weapon. "Oh, I see you got my gift then." He strode over to the staff and circled around it. "I'm guessing you never sent it back because you liked it, then?" Po bobbed his head. Shen reached up and took hold of the end that came to his shoulder height. "Well," He took a constricting hold and took in a deep breath before closing his eyes. When he opened them again Po saw him Flare his inner feral. With a little grunt and a firm yank the walking stick came free; it seemed hardly even scratched. Some splinters and other rubble fell down like snowfall. "I made it knowing that it would be put into good hands." Shen chucked it the kung fu master and Caged.

Po caught it with ease and settled the butt end onto the rafter. "I _was_ almost tempted to send it back, y'know."

Shen rolled his eyes before . "Yeah, right." He said. "I bet that as soon as you knew what it was you went about the Palace screaming your head off like a headless chicken."

"..they can do that?"

Shen shrugged. "Apparently, so I've heard."

Po's smile widened even more as did Shen's, though the two's attention was suddenly drawn beneath them. "Achoo!" Po was careful as he leaned over the edge of the beam support and gazed down upon the Emperor dressed in a night robe. The Northern Province Tiger seemed to be flaked with the dust and tiny splinters that had come free when Shen pulled the staff from the ceiling.

The Emperor looked up to the panda in bewilderment. "Dragon Warrior?" His thick accent riddled his words.

Po flushed a little. "Uh, evening your Majesty."

The Emperor pursed his lips, showing in the darkness that he was a little irritated. He shook his head. "Now I know that my life of politics and council meetings does not fit your general lifestyle of battles, training or showdowns, Dragon Warrior – even _I_ do not enjoy, at maximum, half of them – but I see no point in running around the Palace ceiling just to keep your boredom at bay." He patted his robes and fur to rid himself of the wood dust.

Po opened his mouth to speak, but Shen beat him to it. "Boredom?" He said questioningly. "Your Majesty," He leaned his back against one of the diagonal rafters. "if it was _boredom_ that Po felt, your servants would be out among the City streets searching for all the foods to replace the ones that Po had eaten."

"Hey!" Shen shot the panda a knowing look. Po was silent to respond before he surrendered and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah." He admitted with a grin.

Shen smiled. "It is simply loneliness: a man who only wants to see his family again." His golden eyes never left Po for a second when he said it.

"Who are you, stranger?" The Son of Heaven spoke with a soft yet demanding air. "Show yourself to me, less I call for the guards. Are you so afraid to reveal your face to me?"

Shen snorted. "Afraid?" The panther pushed away from his leaning support and stepped off as he fell to the ground. Po tried to reach out and stop his friend. He missed, and lost his balance. The panda fell with a yelp and forgot to Flare in time before he face-planted the ground whereas Shen landed on his feet a foot in front of the Emperor.

The tiger took a step back as he expected Shen to attack. Actually, the black cat went in the other direction. He flashed the striped ruler a smile so wide that his white fangs were bare. "Never," Shen spread his arms as he bowed gracefully. "my Lord."

The Emperor gasped. He gawked at Shen as the panther rose. "My word, it -it is _you_!" He started to shake and point. "Y-you're..the Saviour. The Survivor of Xi'an." Shen bowed just his head at the titles – it was something that he had grown accustom to.

Lifting his head Shen Flared and opened his eyes to the Northern Province Tiger whose yellow irises widened at the sight of the panther's red orbs. "As much I adore those names, your Majesty, I am no one special. I am but a protector, a faithful husband and a loving father." He paused before adding with a sombre. "Do not account me as the only one to have lived on after what happened that day, I beg you."

"Ah, yes," The Emperor with a solemn tendency. "I have heard of the stories myself of the Battle of Xi'an. I can understand your pain. So many lives lost on that day," He paused, stroking the small tuft of fur on his chin that passed for a beard. "including your own if I am correct." He ogled the scar on Shen's chest.

Shen drew in a deep breath. He sighed with a heavy slump of his shoulders. He knew of what day the Emperor spoke of. It was around twenty years ago when the village of Xi'an became the battle ground for one of the greatest wars of its time; a battle when Shen himself had lead on with his friends and family – and a pack of Pure Ones, under the guidance of their alpha, Husto – against Hei Xin, a ruthless black eagle, a Pure One at that, and his risen army of tainted Blood Knights. The battle had last well onto into the stormy night with great losses to either side, but Shen and his horde proved their power against Hei Xin's forces when the panther bit down with his own teeth into the bird's throat.

With their leader lay slain at their feet Hei Xin's army was quick to disband into the forests and mountains of the Dragon Pass, shame and fear chasing them as far away from the village as possible. And Shen had believed, when he saw those defeated Blood Knights flee that day, himself victorious..till he was stabbed through the heart by Hei Xin's General, Chou-Hen, and died on the stone floor of the village Market Square.

_A death for which I was not ready._ Shen thought optimistically, though his feral eyes were saddened from the memories of those who were not fortunate to live again. _It was not my time. And I still remember the little help I got_.

Shen bobbed his chin to acknowledge. "Yes, my Lord, you are."

From behind the duo of felines, Po – still lying face down on the red carpet floor – dragged his arm up and cradled his aching cranium as it throbbed. A dazed look fell onto his muzzle and he groaned at the pain he felt in his face.

_Oooowww..! Feel free to help me up..anytime, y'know, guys._

"Pure Ones, the divine creatures that are our ancestors. And the Blood Knights – the descendants, though they still choose to live by the name of the Pure Ones, also." The Son of Heaven sighed dreamily as Po's moans went unheard. "I thought they were only stories; myths and legends that my father once told to me when I was a cub. And yet I have been harbouring one within this Palace's sacred walls."

The Emperor was never one to steer away the occasional gossip of his country; devoted as he was to his people and his family, the Northern Province Tiger was quick to learn of the Battle of Xi'an and those whom fought in it. It was one of the reasons he had sent for the Dragon Warrior. He had sent messengers out in search of Shen but the feline somehow could never be found by his friends or those whom had been saved in the village; so Po was the latter of the choices. Upon the Dragon Warrior's arrival, the Emperor was smooth and humble when he spoke of Po's becoming a Blood Knight.

And the panda did not deny it. The rumours of the Blood Knights and Pure Ones had spread like a manifesting flame across the Provinces before Po, Shen and the others – including Husto's pack – had even returned to the Valley of Peace. The myths were true; the secret was out for the entire world to know.

"Master Po has been trying to teach my men the ways of a Blood Knight, trying to get them to become like our ancestors before us. He has even helped me and my family in such matters. As ruler of China it is my duty – and my privilege – to be such a student, though the path seems difficult even if it is so short." His gaze then drifted downwards, past Shen. "I think the Dragon Warrior needs some help."

Shen turned and stared down on Po as the panda continued to caress his head. _Oops._ "Oops." Shen both thought and said. Kneeling down the panther helped roll the panda onto his back. "Sorry, Po, forgot all about ya for a moment there."

"Ugh," Po groaned a little louder. "I can't feel my face." He face-palmed himself and dragged his large paw down over his long furry muzzle.

Shen chuckled. Po's comments never failed to amuse him. Reaching down he took hold of Po's arm and effortless hoisted the big bear to his feet with his feral-enhanced muscles. Po stumbled a bit when he got back onto his feet once again and instantly Flared to himself stand upright. He shook his head, his flabby cheeks flapping about with his fur.

The Emperor knelt and picked up the staff, he handed it to Po. "Thank you, your Majesty." The Son of Heaven nodded. "Ugh, I think I need something to eat." He said. Though he felt powerful in his current state, there were some things even being a Blood Knight had limitations to.

"Come with me." The Emperor stepped up. "I was on my way to one of the kitchens as it were."

* * *

><p>The one of many Palace kitchens that were positioned throughout the Forbidden Palace were of quite the inspiration. Po remembered when he first laid eyes on each and every one of them; each fitted with an entire wall section of cupboards and shelves stacked full of ingredients and mountains of foods.<p>

_But still,_ The monochromatic bear continued to think. _it reminds me of home; the kitchen back in the Jade Palace where Shifu, Tigress, Song and I would laugh. I liked how Tigress laughed – I still do. _He sighed both mentally and physically. _I miss them so._

Po sat in one of the chairs positioned alongside the large smooth mahogany table that lay stationed in the middle of the room. His staff lay at his side. Shen stood just within Po's vision, leaning on the cupboards running along the rim of the kitchen with his arms folded over his bare chest. His face was wore a strange expression, and Po could tell that Shen was lost in a sea of his own thoughts.

Both men had Caged when they entered the room whilst the Emperor began working about, collecting three small cups and an iron kettle to put over the rekindled stove. Po's eyes followed the tiger about. _He almost appear like an ordinary man._ He thought through the headache that he had received from the fall. It was the way the Son of Heaven moved about the place, knowing exactly which draw to find the mugs in and where the stashes of tea leaves lay hidden. Although, spend a lifetime in a place such as this and it would be easy enough for anyone to find almost anything in any room.

With the striped feline's back blocking most of the view, Po craned his neck as various unknown ingredients were added and the boiled water poured when the kettle whistled. The tiger handed each Blood Knight a cup before settling at the head of the table. "Drink, Master Po, it is an old remedy that was passed down through my mother's side of the family; it should help clear that headache of yours."

Po lifted up his mug. "Cheers." The Emperor lifted his cup to the toast; Shen did it with only half the enthusiasm. All three men sipped their hot beverages. "Hmm, an herbal tea remedies, your Majesty?" Po observed as he flavoured the drink, the thumping in his head began to settle.

The tiger nodded. "An ancient recipe. I would be happy to give it to you, Dragon Warrior." Po smiled with gratitude as he took another sip of the hot tea. The Emperor's gaze then crept over to Shen. "Master Shen," The panther's musing broke and he glimpsed up. He had never been called 'Master' before. "you are unusually quite there in the shadows." Po faced Shen as well, concern in his jade eyes. "Are there troubling thoughts that occupy your mind?"

Shen sighed and he set his still filled cup aside. "Your Majesty, I trust you know that my intentions of finding my way past your guards and into your sacred Palace are of good cause and mean to do you no harm." The Emperor titled his head in recognition. "But I have been in search of Po for these past few months. It was only by my passing through the streets of the Valley of Peace, on my search, that I heard the local words of the Dragon Warrior's presence in the Forbidden Palace – I was thankful enough to find him."

Po frowned as he regarded Shen with an inquisitive stare. The odd expression on his colleague's face made the panda shiver uncomfortably despite the warmth of the room. _Something's up, I'd know that look anywhere!_ "What's wrong, Shen?"

The panther heaved another heavy sigh, it was riddled with regret..and anger. "What do you remember about my son?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

* * *

><p>How does it end?<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Jun opened his muzzle as he drew back his lips to release a loud and tiresome yawn roll down the tip of his tongue. He shook his head in a desperate attempt to fight back the slow creep of exhaustion that was welling inside of his body and behind his dark brown, bloodshot, eyes. Reaching up he rubbed the sore muscles that had grown stiff in his neck from his hunched position sitting on the small wooden box that he had been given, a poor excuse for a chair, to say the least. Jun gave a glance up to the Forbidden Palace walls off in the distance to the north; not far enough to be unnoticed yet not close enough to make out the distinct of the grand gold buffering either.<p>

"Why am I always the one to get stuck out here in the cold?" He growled as he felt another yawn coming on. It was not that Jun minded the cold, as a Tibetan wolf he was used to this kind of weather from his hometown up in the mountains where snow was a common tendency, with his long thick grey fur sticking out at mad angles all over his body and from the rims of his clothing. A long thin black cloak hung from around his neck and shoulders. The ends never laid still as they caught each passing gust of wind that would whip down the narrow emptied street. "I mean, it's not like anybody would even think of attacking this place!"

Still hunched Jun turned and looked up at the two stories building that stood in his wake. It was old, like most within the suburb area of the Forbidden City, with its upper, windowless, stone walls chipped and fractured and the paint on the wood supports in the same fashion, much of the timber layers peeled back by the bite of the winter frost and time. Jun scoffed with a smirk as he thought, in silence. _It's a piece of sh-_

Facing back out into the night, Jun's ears perked up. His dark eyes instinctively widened then sharpened. His tail thrashed about in suspicion. Well into the night, and the winter seasons, the entire City was drowned in the basking glow of the moonlight shining down from overhead – only a few clouds remained haphazardly floating among millions of stars – with a low and light tide of mist hanging about the ground. Jun's body tensed. He slowly reached for his belt, the tips of his fingers brushing over the handles of his weapons – a set of obsidian tipped daggers. He rose from his box, stepping away from the building; his large feet crunching in the soft coat of fallen snow.

"Who's there?" Jun spoke out into the silence of the night. Of course, no one answered, but the wolf could not help to shake the uncomforting feeling in his stomach. "Show yourself, coward!" This was made to sound threatening, if it was anything but; still no reply from the howl of the winds. "Hmmm.." Jun scanned the area around him, eyeing each of the half-illuminated back alleys and multitude of rooftops and ledges that acted as a sort of gateway to the single old building which Jun was positioned to protect. The lupine shrugged off his anxiety, his paws pulling away from his dagger pouch, and focused more of his attention on the ache in his back from hours of slouching.

Then he froze. There, at the tip of a tall tower nearby, something stood up against the glow of the moon's face. Jun's body chilled more deeply than an hour spent under a river of ice. His breaths staggered as his dark eyes gawked up to the creature that stood alone on the tower top. It stared down right at him, with eyes of a menacing gleam of red – red like blood. _It..it's one of them!_ Jun knew of the stories, the news of the events that had taken place at the Battle of Xi'an. "Blood Knights!" He shakily gasped. The Tibetan wolf had heard of the remnants of Hei Xin's army scattered across the Provinces – and most likely further – and how they were rumoured to hide in the forests and the mountains, afraid of their shame and failure at the fall of their leader to the Survivor and his armed force of Pure Ones.

Jun feared it _was_ the Survivor, too paralyzed to flinch or blink. The creature was dressed in a tattered and shredded cloak, blowing in the high winds, tail swaying in the air behind it, slowly, hood drawn back to reveal only the outline of a feline's muzzle. Jun finally drew in a sharp breath.

The Blood Knight growled aloud.

Jun felt adrenaline and horror pulse throughout the veins of his body and yanked his eyes away from the feral. He slid a little, dashing for the door and whimpering all the while. _He's here! He's here..to kill us all!_ The wolf glimpsed back as he ran for the door next to where he had been put as sentry. The Blood Knight was no longer on the roof of the tower. Jun screamed with panic. "Help! Help! Blood Knight!" In his terror, upon reaching the door, he forgot to open it and as a result..

_Fump!_

Jun slammed headlong into the wood of the door and collapsed to the ground with a groan, he stupidly tried to get back onto his feet against the slippery surface of the stone floor. "Help me! Blood knight!" He was up and trying to undo the handle to get in. Jun rammed his fists against the door. "Let me in!" He looked back down the single road. Something in the distance was coming. "Let me in! Open the door! Open the-" He looked over again. It was getting closer, its shadow tearing at unbelievable speed – right for him. "OPEN THE DOOR! NOW! NOW!" The sound of four paws rapidly crunching in the snow grew louder..and louder. "PLEASE!" He took another look, there! He could see the eyes now! It was close! "OPEN THE DO– oof!"

The door opened and Jun fell flat on his face in the doorway. "Geez, Jun!" Another wolf seemed to growl as it looked down on him, unaware of the approaching horror now a few metres away. "If ya wanted some more wrappings to 'eep ya warm, y-"

"Shut the door!"

Jun rolled over and gazed into the Blood Knight's eyes as it came upon the building.

"Shut it! Shut it,_ now!_"

The wolf who had opened the door turned to see it, too, too dumbstruck with fear to move. Jun reacted instead and kicked the door shut on the lock with his foot. It slammed shut, blocking the creature's way in. Jun scurried away across the floor to the foot of stairs that lead up to the second floor; even the wolf who let Jun in dived away to give some distance between him and the monster on the other of the building's walls. Inside the barren living quarters and run-down kitchen sleeping wolves snapped drearily from their cramped beds with others jumping from their gambling games, knocking over all the betted Yuan across the floor in a scatter.

The lupine who let Jun in – Lao – snarled as he reached for the back of his belt where he brandished a pair of obsidian tipped daggers and raised them to the door defensively. Without looking to Jun, he regarded the sentry, growling. "What is that _thing_!"

"A Blood Knight!" Jun scampered to his feet again, but he kept his body plastered against the ragged wall as if he were trying to push right through it – anything to get away from the door on the other side of the room. "I..I think it's the Survivor. The Saviour..he's found us!"

"'Ow is that possible?" Lao sneered as glared to Jun over his shoulder.

Almost every Tibetan wolf within the confinements of the building knew of the Saviour just about as much as Jun did. They had heard the same, if not more exaggerated tales of Jing Shen's adventures following the Battle of Xi'an. Whimpers and growls filled the chilled air as rumours flew about like the sparkles of a firework.

"I heard that he died, short after the Battle! Passed away..in his sleep due to old age.." A topless lupine said to the guy next to him.

"What nit-wit told you that?" Another wolf snapped, ripping out one of his own daggers free from its scabbard. "No one has seen him for over twenty years – I heard he died in the Battle, run through the heart by Hei Xin's general!"

"He _did _die!" The half-naked colleague exclaimed.

"Then..why is he called 'The Survivor'?" Another member whispered stepping up with his brothers, his eyes shifting to and away from the door. "Huh?"

"I don't know! But..n-no one stabbed through the _heart_ lives! They can't..it it's impossible!"

"Maybe it's his spirit.." Another lupine spoke, searching for his daggers under the blanket of his bed. "..he..he was a Blood Knight.."

_He_ is_ a Blood Knight!_ Jun realized. _He cannot die – he has stared into the eyes of Death,_ Jun knew the true tales, he had been to the village of Xi'an himself: he had seen the destruction and the blood and the hundreds of graves for both Pure Ones and Blood Knights of either side to the Battle. Jun had even heard the stories of how the Survivor had died and been reborn, from the very lips of the community's denizens, _and returned to the land of the living again..he is _immortal_!_

_Bang!_

Every wolf in the room jumped– literally – at the sudden sound that exploded from the door. The entire thing shuddered and shook, dust shaking from the ceiling rafter supports; powdering the wolves below as the entire room trembled by the banging on the door. Jun felt his heart leap into his throat and then sink, down past his quivering knees, to the floorboards. _That door is thick, and he's breaking through!_ All attention was pulled to the door as every single Tibetan wolf in the connecting rooms instinctly stepped back and drew their small blades – several of them cursed aloud.

_Bang!_

_He's trying to get in. It's the only way in! _Jun gasped and he pushed even harder against the wall, sandals slipping against wood floor. The sentry then froze. _It's our only way _out_!_ "Oh, no.." Jun whispered, now more frightened by the reality of his sealed doom than the feral creature that hammered against the other side of the door.

* * *

><p>"My word.." It was all the Emperor could think of saying, he was, as just pointed out, at a total loss for words to express such regard for the tale he had captured from Shen's tongue. He suddenly felt a chilling shiver tingle up his spine – making his fur bristle – as he sat with a rigid posture, although he was slouched against the backrest. "..I..I.." He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose and rub the fatigue that had overcome his powerful, yet saddened, orange eyes. The Emperor sighed.<p>

Shen still stood leaning up against one of the cupboards running the perimeter of the kitchen. His tea, to which he had hardly touched since received, had gone cold and Shen felt no desire for taste in his mouth. His head hung at a low point, eyes focused on the floor in a sort of glare and deeply worried gaze, arms crossed over his bare chest.

The Survivor said nothing.

As for Po – surprisingly – he, too, had felt too sick to his stomach to even think of picking up his tea that had also gone cold by now, along with the Emperor's. The panda sat hunched over the table, his forehead resting against the pad of his paw. His scars itched again, throbbing for a scratch to first ease then temper them; even the long thick one running across the length of his throat pulsed underneath the shabby folds of skin and fat. But his mind, however, was too lost in despairing thoughts to notice them.

_Oh, Shen…oh, Hao!_ Po growled mentally. _This can't be true..it just..can't. But, Shen's words..they're so true, so full of honesty and compassion – man! Damn it, Shen! Why didn't you deal with this sooner!_ The panda sighed as he let the arm holding up his head fall onto the table before he ran both paws through the thickness of his overgrown fur across cranium. _There's no point in blaming him,_ Po's softer conscious said, taking over. _Shen is not the cause of this problem here. He was only doing what he thought was best..what _is_ best for his son._

Po's jade eyes turned to fall on the black feline. "Shen," His words went unheard. "Shen!" He said a little harder. The Saviour raised his head and eyes, swollen with tears threatening to fall. "There has to be a way to find him! If what you told us really happened then Hao may be in more trouble than he can handle. There's no telling what could happen to him."

The Emperor nodded in agreement. "Master Po is right, Saviour, if your son is truly seeking out the one responsible, then there is a good chance he may well succeed but at the cost of his own life."

"I know." Shen spoke with the voice of a murmur. "For the better part of this year, your Majesty, I have been searching for even the tiniest crumb of information leading me as to where they might be." He pushed away and turned his gaze from the panda and North Province Tiger. "I searched almost every province within China, hoping that if I could pick up somethin' worth to their location I would 'ave been able to find Hao along the way – to stop him..before he did something he'll regret." The anger returned in a greater wave as did the frustration and love. The panther lips curled in a wild snarl. _I did not love him enough. Now he's in pain – hurting all the time because me. Why..why was I not there when it happened?_ More tears forced their way up. Shen gave a glance up to the ceiling, his thoughts on a greater being. _Why did _you_ not fix things, like you had done with me! I am no more worthy of your gifts than the next to die and live again!_

The Emperor shook his head, speaking openly. "Surely he must know that even if he were to succeed..nothing would change." The striped feline's head twisted to Po and Shen. "Death only leads to more death, not life."

Po's eyes perked up and his monochromatic fur shuddered with a frightened wave of bristles. "Oh, no!" Shen and the Emperor focused on the Dragon Warrior.

"What, Dragon Warrior? What is it?"

Po shook his head and looked like he was ready to claw his own face. _How could I be so stupid! Hey, no..wait..ah, whatever! _"If Hao _has_ been on the run ever since, trying to find the guy responsible for what happened, then there is a good chance he fou-"

With an unexpected jolt, the kitchen doors burst open and all eyes turned to the Imperial Guard – a hefty boar with large tusks, one of them partly missing – that stumbled into the room. The trio watched as the hog, dressed in the traditional stunning armour of gold and black, regained his balance, heaving strained breaths as he gave the best and most respectful salute to the Son of Heaven.

"F-f-forgive..me, your Majesty!" The Guard bent over and huffed out another few breaths before gulping and managing to add in, "My..my apologies..to you, too, Dragon Warrior, but it is important that you come with me." The boar saw Shen and regarded him with a scrutinizing look before turning it into one of amazement. The panther faced the boa head on, not freaked out by any means of the stare he received. It was another thing he had grown used to since the Battle.

Seeing that the Guard was lost with the presence of the Saviour before him, the Emperor stood from his chair. He called for the Guard, managing to tear the boar's eyes away enough to have him look straight at the ruler. "What is it? What has happened?"

The hog apologized again before collecting himself. "My Lord, there is something happening just south of the Palace. One of the sentry Guards posted up in the south-eastern tower saw something moving about the rooftops."

Po's ears perked up along with the two felines. _Please let it not be him._ "The figure vanished into the streets below but there was someone screaming.."

Po sucked in sharply. Shen did the same and the Emperor's face paled a great deal.

"He's found them." Said Shen.

* * *

><p>It was not by the drive of his instincts that directed Shen through the maze of grand hallways of the Forbidden Palace, rather his memory of knowing each corridor and room perfectly from his past when he had come to the City to meet the Emperor before the current one with Grandmaster – or just Master at the time – Shifu and foster brother Tai Lung. They had spent about a year roaming the halls and kitchens and council rooms prior to, like Po, creating mental maps of each and every room, floor and stairwell running throughout the stronghold.<p>

Now his memory was as sharp as ever of the place, sense heightened tenfold; having Flared a second before dashing out of the kitchen, leaving the Emperor, Po and the Guard in his midst, Shen sprinted on all four of his paws, using the power of his feline ancestors to increase his speed to the point of him literally becoming a blur as he moved; yet maintaining the grace of agility and balance to keep himself on the move continuously.

He was tired, tired from days of endless travel, which would have taken normal people around a month to accomplish, from the Valley of Peace to the Forbidden City. He had not slept, nor eaten. He had lost most of his appetite as it was already on the search for Hao. But Shen pushed on, swiftly turning round a corner and leaping up five sets of stairs at a time. The corridor narrowed and Shen slowed down as he opened the doors, without tearing them off the hinges. _They don't know _all_ of the truth_. The Survivor cynically said in his mind. _They do not know of what has happened to Hao, how he has changed! I have to stop him. I have to help my son!_

Shen burst through another door and instantly found himself on the top of the eastern outer wall that surrounded the Forbidden Palace. A high structure acting as an un-climbable fence of stone and jade and metal, the structure towered almost as high as the Palace's top floors; giving a tremendous view of the eastern side of the City, from the farmlands in the north-east to the merchant stands in the full east and half of the suburbs in the southern regions.

"Hey!" A voice barked.

Shen snapped his head to the origin of the voice to see a cluster sentry patrol Guards, one of them was pointing at him whilst the others raised their pikes at the feral feline. _I do sooo not need this right now!_

"Stop right there!" The Guards began to surround Shen. "You are trespassing on Imperial grounds; state your business or we will run you thr-" the leader who had fist spotted Shen gasped, lifting up the glass lantern in his grasp, he saw Shen's eyes and then the scar. "The Survivor!" Around Shen other Guards inhaled quick breaths of stunned bewilderment. "It..it's really you!"

Shen snorted as his heightened ears twitched to the sound of very rapid footsteps approaching from the way he had come. The footsteps grew louder and soon Po stepped out into the night air with his staff held tightly in his paws. He was Flaring – the Emperor and boar Guard both holding onto his back. Thanks to his feral-improved strength and endurance, Po was able to carry both the Northern Province Tiger and hog soldier as if they were feathers on his back. The pair slid down from Po's shoulders, a bit lost for air and dazed from the rush but otherwise okay.

"Stand down, men!" The Son of Heaven commanded as he raised a commanding paw up to the clusters. The soldiers saw their royal ruler, bowed to one knee as they saluted in respect before backing away from Shen.

The Saviour shot the Emperor as thankful glace before he turned back to the guard who had seen him arrive on the wall. "You!" He strode up to the leader, a middle-aged fox with striking fur patterns across his muzzle. Though Shen did not mean to be intimidating his appearance sure gave the fox a good reason to be slightly browbeaten. "Show me the area from which the screaming was heard and the figure spotted."

The Guard nodded with compliance. "Follow me."

"Hurry." It came more like a plea to Shen and Po's hyper-sensitive ears than a demand. _Please, hurry!_

"Your Majesty." Po gestured politely with a natural feral growl as the two ran after Shen and the fox Guard. The rest of the soldiers decided to follow, unaware as to what the commotion was about, and condemned to the fact that they had the privilege of seeing the Survivor of Xi'an in person, they knew that if Shen believed something to be gravely significant, even more when it came to people screaming and shadows of figures running across rooftops in the night, that it was not a situation to take on with a light mind.

The tower was square in look and stationed just off the main wall like a gigantic pillar. Shen and the fox Guard ran beneath one of the few slanting tiled roofs ringing the exterior and began climbing the winding staircase till they reached the top level. There were a few more Guards ogling out to the South. Soon the Emperor and Po arrived – the rest of the soldiers following, still climbing behind them.

"Out there, Saviour," The fox pointed a stubby claw out to the southern region of the Forbidden City. "it was just outside the suburbs that the sentries caught sight..that building there, they reported someone standing atop that tower. We've sent out two teams to the position, and it is more likely that a few patrols in the area heard it to – they'll be heading that way now."

Shen stepped up to the railing of the inner walkway and let this sharp claws sink deep into the woodwork as he leaned forward. "Two teams are not going to be enough, even with the extra patrols."

"Sir?" The fox questioned.

"Your men are not going up against just any old crook or criminal hiding in the backstreets of the City just because he stole some coins," Shen nodded with a grinding growl out to the suburbs. "that 'disturbance' is the Black Dagger assassins." The panther pushed away from the railing and turned, walking back towards Po and the Emperor. "Someone's managed to find them and their hideout."

The fox Guard looked between Shen and the Dragon Warrior, his eyes searching for an answer. "Who found them?"

As Shen approached the group of onlookers he turned and began pacing, fists clenched and his teeth bare as his growls echoed on throughout the hollow structure. He was tense, frustrated and, above all, furious beyond recognition. He did not respond to the fox's questioned – he dare not say – the answer would only waste time and bring more rage to Shen's soul as it did concern. But Shen had an advantage. He saw more than any living being in all the land – probably the entire world, for all he knew – something far more beautiful and awe-inspiring than the discovery of the Blood Knights and Pure Ones to the public.

When Shen had died on that stone road twenty years ago and been reborn into the world again, the feral feline had been given a special gift. Through his eyes, whether he Flared or Caged, Shen saw all the world about him as any another individual would. But Shen also saw _into _physical world; even now as he glared at the floor as he paced, the Blood Knight could see tiny specks of light – about the size of fireflies – flickering in every objects, every wall, building..and in _everyone_. To Shen's scarlet orbs the world was full of this energy, an energy he could not understand, nor did he wish to – it was a gift – this was what he always saw.

_Bang!_

The sound echoed all the way from the suburbs.

Shen halted midstride and lifted his head up to Po. "Up for a little run, Po? I'm goin' to need you at my side."

The panda glanced to the Emperor, his feral-turned eyes searching the ruler's. He still had a job as a kung fu master to uphold. "Your Majesty?"

_Bang!_

The striped tiger nodded. "Go." He said.

Po smiles in thanks. _Finally, somethin' to do!_ The Dragon Warrior turned to a pack of snow leopard Guards. "Stay with the Emperor, and send no more men out to the suburbs. If this is a trick to get me out of the Palace and for the Black Daggers to get in, you must be ready for a sneak attack." The gang saluted in acknowledgement. Po turned then wheeled round to Shen. "Let's go!"

The Survivor bobbed his head and growled as he dug deep into his ancestral powers; but before he had the chance to move off. "Master Shen!" The Saviour halted and eyed the Emperor. The Northern Province Tiger looked as if he was trying to say something but found some difficulty in summoning the correct words. In the end he bowed his head in a gesture of goodwill and simply said with heartfelt kindness. "End this terror."

Shen made no motion in return, no nod or mutter of thanks in any form whatsoever. The panther looked away for a second, thoughts riddled by the comment, before he pushed everything aside in his mind and snarled as he darted across the walkway and leapt out through the gap between the railing and slanting roof lip. Po lifted up his Steelwood staff. Gripping it tightly in his paw as he took off, Po ran and jumped through the gap – amazingly being able to fit. _Geronimo! _The Emperor and his soldiers shuffled up to the opening and watched with astonished faces as the two Blood Knights fell in an arc through the air to the houses far below.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

><p>How does it end?<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

* * *

><p>As Po allowed the spirit of his feral ancestors take control as he landed on the cold slippery rooftop of the buildings outside the Forbidden Palace walls, his Steelwood staff grasped tightly in his hand, he kept behind Shen – following in the panther's path. Together they moved about the connected tops of the City with such speed and agility they had the facade of blurry spectres gliding through the night; leaping and jumping with such grace and dexterity. The cold winds of the midnight winter air howled past their hyper-sensitive ears and shabby fur coats, tickling the scars on their skin beneath.<p>

Staying in the wake of his lifelong friend, Po never let his blazing scarlet irises falter off Shen's full-on sprinting body. _Twenty years on..never having heard from Shen in all that time or from his family, and now I'm rushing over the streets of the Forbidden City in the middle of the night in search of Hao! Shen,_ Po sighed in his mind, _you'll never change_. Raising his staff with both hands above his head Po struck the rooftop and pole-vaulted himself over a large gap as Shen jumped the opening with ease onto the next building. _Still..at least I'm out and doin' something. Those six months in the Palace have been murder for me!_ Shen was ahead by a few metres; keeping a small distance between him and Po as the two Blood Knights eventually passed over one of the City's inner walls that acted as a fallback for the citizens should the outer walls fail of the metropolis fail.

Po and Shen continued on into the heart of the suburbs, their bare feet making hardly any sound but the faint _tap tap_ for every hurried step they took. Shen did not even stop to wait. _Poor guy_, Po sympathised, _I don't blame him, and I can't. How could I? Sure..it wouldn't have killed him to write a letter now or then – I still do with Tai Lung and his family – but I cannot help but worry for Shen. Hao.._Po's black and white fur shuddered unpleasantly._ The idea of him being on the loose..all because of-_ The Dragon Warrior couldn't bring himself to think the words let alone say them. _Damn it, Hao..I..I remember when you was just a cub..so innocent, and now? I..I dunno._

Up ahead Shen slowed to a halt as Po blinked back into reality and came up to stand beside the Survivor on the lip of a rooftop connected to a tower. Shen craned his neck to look at the tip before squatting down and summoning on his feral strength as he catapulted himself straight up and onto the slanted roof. Po squatted down and did the same. He landed on the tower's top lip and stepped slowly – the high cold winds brushing through his fur and the frost of the tiled rooftop stroking his bare feet – to stand beside Shen once more.

The Saviour was crouched low as his feral eyes scanned the region of the suburbs before him, sharp claws sinking into the tiles. Through his gifted eyes he saw the flecks of energy highlight the outlines of the buildings and the snow frosted streets below in all their details. With this gift Shen focused in on the smell that he had been following for about half their run from the Forbidden Palace. To a normal creature their dulled senses would not have been able to pick up the scent of blood in the air, but to Shen and Po – being Blood Knights – their sense of smell was attuned to the highest degree and beyond. To them it smelled as if they were standing right next to a dead corpse. Shen, however, had been using this scent trail alongside his vision; to him the smell of blood in the air was like a cloud of flickering fireflies leading down a path in the sky.

The two looked out at the outer reaches of the City with saddened eyes, Po especially. _The Emperor may be one of the most awesomeness rulers that China as ever had..but he still keeps his people apart. _ It was not the best of places in the capital, but the lives that lived here were thankful nonetheless; this was the area where the peasants or those who could not afford the life of simple luxury were restricted to reside. Sure, anyone one could venture out across the City, it was just the matter of the other citizens seeing the place as the slums of the City and a haven for the criminals. Sadly, even though the first part – the regarding the title of slums – was a little exaggerated, both were true. _I wish they weren't._

Consolidating himself to keep such thoughts from his mind, Po turned to Shen. The feline's black face looked like a shadow in the moonlight coming from behind them. "Shen," The panther grunted in acknowledgment. "why are you so worried for Hao? I mean, if it really is him that was makin' the commotion then..I dunno..wouldn't you be happy to know he did something good for China?"

Shen didn't turn back to look at Po. Instead the feral feline let his head drop as a sigh rolled between his teeth off the tip of his tongue. Vapour puffed from his muzzle and he ran a paw over his neck. _Should I be?_ "If what Hao's done is done then I guess you could say that I am somewhat happy, Po.."

The panda sensed the hesitation. "But..?"

"If he's managed to accomplish the task I know he set out to do then I see no justice to it." Shen paused then shook his head, tears threatening to well in the bottom of his eyes. He did well to fight them off. "He's my son, Po..h-how can I support the things I've seen him to do to those responsible for what happened if it's jus' to satisfy his taste for blood? How can I get my boy back?"

Po's red orbs descended downwards in deep thought. How could he justify them? If all of what Shen had told him and the Son of Heaven back in the Forbidden Palace kitchen had been true - and Po knew Shen as one not to lie on such matters – then maybe his search for Po had become the last stretch of hope to saving Hao; if need be, from himself. Letting his gaze travelled till it was on the distraught Black Panther again, Po reached up his free paw and gripped his friend's shoulder with sympathy. Shen sniffed and rubbed his cold wet nose with his forearm.

"Hey..don't worry." He said softly through the growls of his feral voice. "Everything will be okay, you'll see. We'll find Hao and sort everything out. He may be your son, Shen, but he's also like a nephew to me. I'll never let anything happen to him. You know that, right?"

Shen nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I know." He said. Shen rose back up to full height and stared off into the streets below a ways off. "I guess I'm afraid that if any of the Emperor's Guards come across him they'll capture Hao..or worse, kill him. Fu would be heartbroken..she's already worried sick about him as it is – literally!"

Po pulled his paw from Shen's shoulder and instead patted his back. Shen turned to see Po smiling a smile, not one of sympathy but of hope. "Then we better get going. If we're lucky we may jus' beat the Guards there. C'mon." Without so much of a second thought entering the panda's mind, Po ran and took a courageous leap off the lip of the tower lip as he descended down into the buildings below. Shen waited, for a moment, bloodied eyes a sparkle. _Twenty years and he's still the same. Heh – I wouldn't want a friend any other way. Or a brother._ That thought said in his mind, Shen prepared his feral spirit and jumped after Po.

Deeper and deeper the duo went into the heart of the suburban area, following their noses across the rooftops in the moonlight. Like shadows they moved quick and silently until, eventually, there came an ominous glow in the short distance. From where they came running, Shen and Po used their Blood Knight eyes to call forward their ancestors enhanced sight to zoom in like a pair of binoculars. There were many different smaller glows of light moving, the flicker of luminosity slithering up the walls as shadows bounced. Getting closer Shen felt his heart sink a little and Po sensed a cold chill rush up his spine. The Guards were already there.

Running to the light Shen and Po jumped with ease over the large gap and the wide open road beneath and slid to a halt once on the other side. Bearing down on the opening before them Po regarded the ragged two story building standing so anonymously amongst the others with a hiked eyebrow. _This is where they've been hiding: planning their dastardly deeds of evil in a place like that. Hmm..well, it evaded the Emperor's spies attention for all these years. Who would've thought?_

Shen, too, regarded the building before him. His eyes looked over it from head to top to bottom and then gave a luring scan of the open courtyard-like cul-de-sac that seemed to only lead out the front of the building. There were a large number of Imperial Guards stationed all in different spots, some holding burning torches whilst others held metal cased lanterns in their grasp; like groups at a social event they cuddled together in clusters, speaking to each other in whispers even though to the two Blood Knights it was like they were standing right beside them. Soon silence befell the courtyard and all eyes and attention was drawn up to the rooftops at Po and Shen.

Time to face the music.

Together the Survivor and Dragon Warrior jumped down into the stone-cobbled street with the grace of falling feathers, the mists spreading then swallowing up their bare feet; churning and licking at their ankles. A few groups of Guards that were standing close by where they landed backed up whilst others gasped when they saw, up close, in the gleam of the moon's shine, the scars visible over Shen's face and the one over his heart.

Whispers flew into the silent night, murmurs of stun and shock. Shen and Po's exceedingly heighted ears twitched this way and that as they caught every word of the soldiers' lips. Some, much to Po's astonishment, bowed and saluted as Shen walked past them and up to the building. Po followed in his steps. _Huh, now I think I know why Shen stayed so hidden for so long. Who wants all this attention – even _I_ get a bit annoyed and I'm the Dragon Warrior. These guys, and everyone in all of China, see Shen as something of a..divinity!_

As they stepped up closer to the building, Po and Shen wrinkled their noses with disgust. _Ugh!_ Po groaned in his head, resisting the urge to wave a paw in front of his muzzle. _I've been Caged for so long I forgot the downside to being a Blood Knight as well as the upside._ And the panda knew he was right. To a normal creature the smell of blood lingering in the air that came from inside the building was not but an unsettling scent. Yet for a Blood Knight it was much worse; thanks to the ability – as well as the newly remembered cursed side, in Po's view – of being a Blood Knight, those who Flared their inner feral spirit improved every feature of their body to a great eminence. The only hindrance, however, was that very same gift of heighted attributes sharpened _all_ of the world; the most disgusting of smells would become unbearable, or the smallest of flames turning into a blinding light..meaning that to Po and Shen, at this very moment, it was like they were standing in a gas cloud filled with festering decay.

Not the most pleasant of smells, _definitely_!

It was then Po saw someone approaching them from the very front by the doorway of the building. Po recognized who it was that advanced and slowed his stride down considerably as his mouth hung open in slight awe and wonder.

"The Dragon Warrior," The figure spoke as they came closer, a metal lantern held in their grasp. The trio stopped a close distance from each other. All eyes from the Guards around stuck on them, only a few turning to whisper amongst each other again. The Imperial solider standing opposite Shen eyed the panther. "_and_ the Saviour." There was a hint of surprise in their voice yet it was spoken with such a monotone that Shen dipped an eyebrow in amazement and consideration: no one had ever _not_ been so ecstatic to see him in person. The figure didn't salute, nor did they kowtow – odd.

"Ge-general Fell." Po acknowledged as he managed to swallow the lump that had clogged up his throat. Shen raised his eyebrow back up as he side glanced to the panda beside him. _He's got Po on edge, the only person I've ever seen do somethin' like that to him are Tigress and Shifu – damn, all Po's done to the guy is say hello! _

Why was Po so..hesitant, all of a sudden?

The Survivor pulled his fiery scarlet orbs of the Dragon Warrior and ogled the general. Standing as close as he was to Fell, Shen eyed the high-ranking officer from head to toe with an obvious stare he saw no reason to hide. He had heard little to nothing of Fell in his lifetime but the martial artist could tell by the way he dressed and stood, back straight, chest out, with no doubt that the general had a high – if maybe feared – reputation under his belt.

General Fell was a Northern Province Tiger, much like the Son of Heaven, except his fur was not a natural fiery orange but the rare yet beautiful gleam of moonlight white – or at least once was, for old age had seemed to ravish most of the lustre and left behind a faded coat of extremely light grey. He wore no armour, and so was dressed in a casual attire of black silk pants with a sleeveless robe of shabby gold and red trimmings around the edge and un-tucked flaps hanging above his thighs; held together mostly by the body-hugging belt at his waist, the few top buttons of the robe were left undone halfway up the tiger's torso in a V-shape to reveal the strapping chest he had managed to retain despite how old he was. _Not uncommon for the feline race,_ Shen's consciousness agreed, _I'm well into my life, though not as close as this guy, and I still have the muscles to show._ A cloak was draped around Fell's neck though not clasped together in any way that Shen could see. _He's been at this a long time. If an opponent were to grasp his cape it could come righ' off..never thought of that._

And then the Saviour met Fell's eyes. Shen froze in thought and body. As the two felines looked at each other Shen could see that behind the tiger's lifeless, grey, glass-like casings there was hurt and pain and determination. _A troubled past,_ Shen realized, _I've seen that look too many times in my life..and so has Po._ Shen had suspicions. He, too, was feeling slightly unnerved by the presence of the white tiger suddenly. All from one look.

And the was a smell wafting faintly from the general. Shen wondered, _where have I smelt that scent before?_

"To what, may I ask," Fell spoke, his voice was sharp like steel and rough like stone. He lifted up his arm and the glowing metal lantern so that the candle light inside was level with his muzzle – it gave him a ghostly appearance. "do I owe your presence here tonight?"

"General Fell," Po said more clearly this time as he cleared his throat. "I'm, uh, surprised to find you here. I thought the Emperor had given you the night off."

Fell smiled a dark smile. He shrugged his shoulders. "I was walking among the City region, Master Po. I heard the screams – which I am sure you and the Survivor heard as well – and came rushing to the source. I may have been off duty but there is no reason for me to abandon someone in need." Po's jaw locked and his eyes narrowed a little. _I know what _you_ mean by that Fell._ Shen, too, was sceptical of the general's words. There was something about the way he spoke that just made the hairs on Shen's back tingle and stand upright. Po was no different. Fell turned to the building. "Unfortunately, if you wish to call it that, I was too late, as you can see; whoever it was that attacked here did their job quick and fast. There was no sight of anyone _living_ on my arrival before the rest of the Guards."

Shen and Po shared certain expressions with each other through their stoic faces. It had taken the pair about the time of a five minute run with their enhanced speed and endurance – if also counting for the minute break atop the tower – whereas it would have taken any other creature about an hour to weave their way through the streets and inner walls of the City to get to this place. They had gotten here from the Forbidden Palace very quickly, and neither saw nor heard anyone leave on their approach.

Shen tensed up visibly. Hao! "No one?" He asked.

Fell looked taken aback slightly, his grin waning, yet he managed to keep his composure and the unsettling grin remained in place. He shook his head. "I cannot say that I or any of the other men have seen someone fleeing from this place, Saviour." Fell's eyes moved past Shen as his pale irises wandered leeringly over the clusters of Imperial soldiers mumbling amongst themselves. Their faces bespoke of unwavering fear and anxiety. "But looking at their eyes and souls, Survivor, I cannot say that any of them are in their right mind. The men are afraid, scared of the night. None of us have stepped inside the building." His vision fell back on the Blood Knights. "And they whisper, did you know that? Rumours..spreading fast like a fire. They keep mutterin' words that this was the work of a Blood Knight." Po sucked in a sharp yet silent breath. Shen's tail raised and twitched, though he wasn't sure if it was at the words Fell was saying or simply how the ashy tiger spoke. "Or perhaps, if we're _lucky_, a Pure One."

Shen blinked this time, cocking his head off to the side a tad. "And you, general Fell?"

The tiger's face fully turned to Shen for a moment before he creased his nose and snorted. "I know of the stories that have come from Xi'an, Survivor. And I know about Blood Knights and the Pure Ones and the great Battle, oh yes." Shen gave him a flat stare. Fell chuckled. "I suspected you thought a man of my military position wouldn't believe in them. Oh, no..no, no, Saviour. I believe. I believe more than any soldier standing here or all the kingdoms of the provinces combined. The two of you, standing before me are proof enough! I cannot see how any could argue with such evidence." The feline raised a claw. "But," He whirled round from Po and Shen as he stepped up to the building, fragments of wooden pieces hung from hinges and shards remained in the black opening where a door once hung. "I also believe only in the fact that someone has done the City and its ruler a favour." He then stepped aside and over something, the ends of his cloak brushing over whatever it was laying in the doorway.

The two Blood Knights recognized what it was immediately. It was the body of a Tibetan wolf – or what could be called as the remains of a wolf. The dead creature lay with its head hanging over the edge of the doorstep, eyes iced over, frozen with utter shock and horror. Its long dark fur was ruffled and missing in a few places, covered with a litter of cuts and various other wounds. The flesh continued to weep fresh blood that seeped down to the floor and formed a pool across the step before leaking into the crevices of the stone-cobbled ground of the road. The liquid gleamed powerfully in the moonlight through the low mists crawling around the floor.

It looked as if the poor creature tried to escape the massacre within but was unable to get a far as the front door before he was cut down. But by what? Then Shen and Po's eyes widened. At the carcass's side lay a bloodied obsidian tipped knife, shattered and cracked like broken glass. Po had seen that weapon once before when the Emperor showed him an exact model on the first week of Po's summoning; this was when he was told of his bringing to the Forbidden City. Shen, however, had also seen the blade before. He had found man unlimited stash of them in almost every province that he searched.

That was who Hao been tracking down – The Black Dagger Assassins. For the months that had recently passed Shen had been hot on his son's trail, jumping from province to province – village to village – in search of the boy with hopes that he would intercept and stop Hao before he did anything regretful. But, from a sad point of view, the Black Panther – even with his Blood Knight abilities – could never reach a hideout in time without seeing all of its members there slaughtered and butchered; the occasional repeated pattern of one other member pulled aside and then publically killed by a mysterious being. That was, however, _after_ said associate had been tortured for information.

_Hao!_ Shen's mind snarled. Claws curling into fists at his side. _What have you done! You've murder an entire race, almost, just to seek out the one responsible. Damn it! Argh! Why? Why, son? Why!_

_..why, Hao?_

Fell stood over the body and lowered the lantern in his grasp down to light up the dead wolf. "Messy, messy." He said almost amusingly, looking over to the two kung fu masters. "There have been rumours, y'know, all across the provinces. Something, or _someone_, has been picking off the Black Dagger Assassins one by one." Shen's bloody irises glistened with more memories. And though that same questioned riddled his mind..he knew why. _How many have you killed, Hao?_ Shen was silently thankful he was fully feral, it held back all emotions inside of him as well as rioted them like a monsoon. He didn't want anyone to see him shed a single tear._ My son..oh, Hao! It's didn't have to be this way. No matter what you do things will never change._

"And now," The general continued as he lifted the oil lamp back up to his face – he liked to have it close by. "the trail has ended here: at the Black Dagger's main hideout. So, to answer your question Survivor, I couldn't care less if it was the doings on your behalf or of the Dragon Warrior's. Heck! I couldn't care if it was the Pure Ones from the Battle of Xi'an!" There was a slight growl to his voice at this point. Where did that come from? "These criminals are gone and the Emperor and his family can sleep a little easier!" The snarl faded and he blinked, staring at the expressions on Shen and Po's muzzles. He smiled an almost sinister smile this time."But if you still have doubts," With a great swing of his arm Fell waved into the blackened building. "then why don't you see for yourself?"

Though Po had braved many adventures in his past and fought many battles at the risk of his own life, the panda felt something hold him back. Maybe it was his gut instinct, or possibly his inner feral spirit telling him to stay away from the building? Whatever it was the Dragon Warrior gripped the body of his staff tightly as he eyed the ominous black hole leading into the two story building. He saw out of the corner of his eye the expression on Shen's face. _He doesn't think Hao has left. _Po eyed the hideout. _It..could be possible, but..this isn't my place. Hao is Shen's son. Not mine. But still..he's my friend._ His consciousness continued to argue with itself, moral judgement slowly winning over.

Shen hesitated for a moment, his head cocked to the side again, before he stepped ahead of Po and up to the open doorway. The voices still arguing in his head and the tugging at his soul somewhat greater now, Po tightened his jaw before he took a step forward and came up behind Shen. The guards surrounding the courtyard watched with amazed expressions as the two Blood Knights stepped up the entrance. General Fell stepped back a little to give way, observing the two ferals with that dead-eye gaze of his. Minding the body Shen and Po were swallowed up by the dark of the inside of the building as they entered inside.

General Fell waited for a few seconds before he cocked his head to the side with interest as suggestive thoughts howled in his mind like the whistling winds. He smiled that smile of his – oh, that very, very unusual smile of his. It grew a little wider. _Maybe..just maybe.._With that single idea locked firmly in his skull, the tiger gave a warning to his fellow Guards to keep an eye out before turning and vanishing inside the hideout as well, with no idea as to what may wait within, lurking in the shadows.


End file.
